Dune (2020)
Dune is an upcoming 2020 American epic science fiction film directed by Denis Villeneuve with a screenplay by Eric Roth, Jon Spaihts and Villeneuve. It is the first of a planned two-part adaptation of the 1965 novel of the same name by Frank Herbert, and will cover roughly the first half of the book. The film stars an ensemble cast including Timothée Chalamet, Rebecca Ferguson, Oscar Isaac, Josh Brolin, Stellan Skarsgård, Dave Bautista, Zendaya, David Dastmalchian, Stephen McKinley Henderson, Charlotte Rampling, Jason Momoa and Javier Bardem. Dune is scheduled to be released in the United States in IMAX and 3D on December 18, 2020 by Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot In the far future of humanity, Duke Leto Atreides accepts stewardship of the dangerous desert planet Arrakis, the only source of the most valuable substance in the universe, "the spice", a drug which extends human life and provides accelerated levels of thought. Though Leto knows the opportunity is an intricate trap set by his enemies, the Harkonnens, he takes his Bene Gesserit concubine Lady Jessica, young son and heir Paul, and most trusted advisers to Arrakis, also known as Dune. Leto takes control of the spice mining operation, which is made perilous by the presence of giant sandworms. A bitter betrayal leads Paul and Jessica to the Fremen, natives of Arrakis who live in the deep desert. Cast *Timothée Chalamet as Paul Atreides *Rebecca Ferguson as Lady Jessica *Oscar Isaac as Duke Leto Atreides *Josh Brolin as Gurney Halleck *Stellan Skarsgård as Baron Vladimir Harkonnen *Dave Bautista as Glossu Rabban *Zendaya as Chani *David Dastmalchian as Piter De Vries *Stephen McKinley Henderson *Charlotte Rampling as Gaius Helen Mohiam *Jason Momoa as Duncan Idaho *Javier Bardem as Stilgar *Chang Chen as Dr. Wellington Yueh Videos Add here Category:Upcoming films Category:American films Category:2020 films Category:2020 in film Category:2020 American films Category:2020s films Category:2020s American films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:3D films Category:American 3D films Category:2020 3D films Category:2020 American 3D films Category:2020s 3D films Category:2020s American 3D films Category:Adventure films Category:American adventure films Category:2020 adventure films Category:2020 American adventure films Category:2020s adventure films Category:2020s American adventure films Category:Science fiction films Category:American science fiction films Category:2020 science fiction films Category:2020 American science fiction films Category:2020s science fiction films Category:2020s American science fiction films Category:Epic films Category:American epic films Category:2020 epic films Category:2020 American epic films Category:2020s epic films Category:2020s American epic films Category:Space adventure films Category:American space adventure films Category:2020 space adventure films Category:2020 American space adventure films Category:2020s space adventure films Category:2020s American space adventure films Category:Dune series adaptations Category:Films based on novels Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on science fiction novels Category:Films directed by Denis Villeneuve Category:Films set in deserts Category:Films set in the future Category:Films set on fictional planets Category:Films shot in Budapest Category:Films shot in Jordan Category:Reboot films Category:Films with screenplays by Eric Roth Category:IMAX films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:American IMAX films Category:2020 IMAX films Category:2020 American IMAX films Category:2020s IMAX films Category:2020s American IMAX films